souleatersffandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8: The Battle of Kuregai Hill! The Capture of Death the Kid?
Kid- He sat in the village house. He was sitting in a perfectly symmetrical position… on the floor. “Kid, why don’t you just sit in a chair like a normal person?” “Because! These chairs are asymmetrical! I could never sit in such a disgusting thing!” Liz sighed. They had been stationed in Kuregai Hill, a village in Death-knows-where, awaiting a shade attack supposedly coming to the village. There were several other meisters and their weapons there as well, preparing for the oncoming attack. If this army is anything like what Ox Ford was when they escaped, we don’t stand a chance. How do we beat an enemy like that? That reaper might be asking a little too much… “Kid, there’s a spider beside you,” Patti pointed. Kid freaked stomping on it relentlessly. “FREAKY DISGUSTING MONSTER OF NATURE. HOW CAN PEOPLE STAND TO LIVE IN THIS UNINHABITABLE PLACE?! IT HAS LITTLE TO NO MAINTENANCE!” “Relax, Kid. It was one spider. And most people don’t freak out at the sight of spiders here like you do.” “That is something I will never understand…” -Ikumi- He entered the tactical tent in the Shade camp. The battle of Kuregai Hill was about to commence in a single day, and they had to plan strategy, as not all the soldiers were as powerful as he or Ox were. Tsubaki followed behind him, followed by Gy, her assigned meister for the battle. The two would be temporary partners until the battle was over, as Ikumi was going to need to fight at full power in order to help win the battle. Teina was already in the tent, sitting in her chair, yawning. Since leaving the DWMA, she had been much more talkative, which surprised both Ikumi and Tsubaki. She was an interesting person. Though he wasn’t really a fan of being her meister. He preferred his blades. He placed his hand on the map, pointing his finger to the position of the camp. “We’re here, in the valley. It’s an uphill battle, which means we have a tactical disadvantage.” He pointed to the other side of the hill. “Therefore, we’ll need to station troops here, preferably stealth units, while the main force goes up this side of the hill. Gy and Tsubaki will be taking control of the Stealth squad for this mission; Tsubaki is a ninja, and Gy is an OP expert’s son. Teina and I will take the main force, which will advance first to draw the enemy to us. The stealth force will then go up, and with the help of their speed, among other tools, make the enemy think they’re surrounded. This will turn the tide in our favor.” Teina responded, “Uh, Ikumi. Are you forgetting something? They have a reaper. Not just any reaper either. It’s Lord Death’s kid. He’s going to turn the tide back in their favor if we aren’t careful.” “You have a point. I don’t think he is that powerful, though. He isn’t originally from Life City. However, I’m going to leave Tsubaki to come up with some kind of plan to take care of him. She is the one who knows him best.” “I think that she’ll have the ability to dispatch him.” “Without a doubt yes, but she may aim to leave him alive. To convert a reaper to our side would give us a very strategic advantage.” -Tsubaki- That helped a little. Actually expecting her to kill one of her friends? That wasn’t the reason she was here. Teina would have to be an idiot to think she would do that. She would sooner find a way to capture them, or get them to retreat. She wouldn’t kill them. Under any circumstances, unless she had to. They finished their discussions, and left the tent. Tsubaki laid down in her tent. Mikamoto assumed the other cot. She tossed and turned a little bit. She was a little nervous, but it didn’t matter. Could she kill tomorrow? Of course, she would have to. Could she kill Kid? No. That was different. She made up her mind- she would capture him. She fell asleep, silently dreaming of the world where all her friends could be truly on the same side. A dream she hoped to one day make true. She woke up, and marched out with the others. Mikamoto was the commanding officer for the battle, so it was up to him to rally them and etc. She listened intently. “Now listen. We understand those of you from the DWMA have friends on the other side. If you don’t kill them, they’ll be taken alive, but don’t hesitate to fight back, because they won’t and can’t hesitate to kill you. If you are assigned as a member of the Stealth unit, meet with Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Gy Nobuga by the Eastern side, where they will take you by the hill. You follow their orders. The rest of you are with me.” They assumed their positions. Tsubaki went to the Eastern side of the camp, and assumed position in front with Gy. “Alright! Listen up! We are going to the side of the hill opposite the main force. Keep hidden! The main force will go up first, and when we receive the signal, we head up and go behind the enemy forces! Use your speed and illusion tools, and your stealth, make them think they’re surrounded. Let’s get going! Transform now, and meisters, take position!” She transformed into her chain scythe form, landing in Gy’s hands. They had practiced at the HQ, and he had developed a mastery of her quickly. Later, they assumed position about half-way up the hill. They hid behind trees, and things, waiting for the signal. -Kid- He awoke to the sound of an alarm. The shades were attacking! “Liz, Patti, wake up and transform! We have to move now.” “Ugh…” “Ok..” Patti yawned. They transformed, and he joined the ranks, shouting commands and other things. He looked down the hill. Some one thousand shades, traitors, and other forces were headed. They were outnumbered. He began to fire down the hill, hitting as many targets as he could. 5, 10, 15,20 targets hit so far. They were half-way up the hill. At this rate, they could overrun his forces with sheer numbers. He began firing faster. 30, 40, 50 60. Suddenly, he saw an orange, fire like object in the sky… a flare! It was a signal! “Behind us, split in two and go now!” -Tsubaki- They saw the flare. They headed up the hill, fast yet stealthy. They got up the hill quickly, and began. Gy started the orders, “Dash, left to right, up and down, and attack, and move, attack, move!” They followed this, and began to clean out the opposing forces… Suddenly, Gy was hit by a pink blast of compressed Soul Wavelength. Tsubaki knew exactly who it was… Kid. “Die, traitor.” Gy stood. He gripped Tsubaki. “Traitor? You wish. I’m doing this. Keeping secrets from your own people is the real betrayal.” Kid fired again, only for Gy to dodge. He slashed at Kid with Tsubaki, over and over again, and received a brutal kick to the face, sending him flying. He jumped back up. “Tsubaki, sai mode!” “Right!” She transformed. Kid was stunned. “Tsubaki?” He left himself open. Gy attacked, slashing his chest. He barely dodged it, ending up with a slight scratch. He attacked again, only for Kid to block, and fire at point blank range. Gy was stunned. Death began firing at him extremely fast. It was already over. Every hit nailed him, cutting away more and more of his soul wavelength. Tsubaki could feel it… until it was gone. Gy was dead, his body bloody... he had a massive hole through his stomach. His eyes had receded into the back of his head. She transformed. “Kid, don’t. You don’t want to do this.” “Oh, but I do. You betrayed us, a penalty worthy of death! He fired. She felt nothing as she closed her eyes. She opened them. Ikumi stood in front of her, wakizashi in hand. He had blocked the shot. Kid was stunned. The DWMA was losing. He fell to his knees, as more and more people began to surrender. He had been captured. She had won. Even though it cost her a friend she had just made, she had won. Ikumi went up to Kid. He pointed his sword at Kid’s throat, as Liz and Patti transformed back into human form. “You’ve lost reaper. You’re lucky you’re a friend of Tsubaki’s; you’ll be taken alive. Lock him and his weapons up in the village prison! Get a caravan ready for the others!” Several of the other soldiers responded “Aye sir!” They began cycling the prisoners through to areas where they could be held as the caravan was getting ready. Two of the shade soldiers, donned in the black signature armor of the Shadow Army, picked Kid up by the arms while two others held katana swords to Liz and Patti’s backs. “Move it, reaper.” Kid and the twin pistols began moving. Ikumi and Tsubaki looked down on Gy’s body. Ikumi picked him up. Tsubaki felt a tear fall down her face. She began to feel herself cry… Would her dream ever come true? “He’ll be buried with honor, Tsubaki.” Teina put her arm around Tsubaki’s shoulder as she put her hands up to her eyes. Awhile later, Gy’s grave had been made. Ikumi positioned the last rock on the grave as Tsubaki stared down at it. A round, perfectly cut log had been placed, standing up at the head of the grave. Tsubaki took a bouquet of white roses and camellias, and placed them on the grave. Oh, Kid. I hope I can convince you that you’re wrong. You could get killed for this. A monk had been selected from the village people. He began giving Gy the honors and prayers custom for the funeral, and would be moving on, blessing the souls of all of those who fell today. She walked away from the scene, going back to the village house in which they were now staying. She picked up her picture of the six friends she had. In the middle stood Soul, right beside her. He was the one she missed the most, next to him, Black☆Star. But she missed them all. Greatly. Oh well. Tomorrow is another day. Perhaps then it will be time. Category:Episodes Category:The Shadow Army Arc